Rousseau
Camille “Rousseau” Denis (born May 26, 1925) is a tough Frenchwoman who is part of the French Resistance in Call of Duty: WWII. In order to avenge her son, she kills a Nazi named Heinrich, while in Gestapo disguise, alongside British soldier Arthur Crowley in order to avenge her son, parents, and husband who were all killed by the Nazis. She is also first seen guiding Ronald "Red" Daniels and Robert Zussman after they blow up a heavily armored German train. She was portrayed and voiced by Bella Dayne. Biography Early life Camille Denis was born on May 26, 1925 in Allègre, France to unnamed parents. She would later marry and conceived a unnamed son. Amidst the Nazis taking over France, Nazi SS-Police officer Heinrich killed Camille's parents, husband, and son, taking great pleasure in doing the act. Swearing revenge against the Nazis, Camille took the codename "Rousseau" and lead the French Resistance, gaining a reputation. In addition, Rousseau befriended Special Operations Executive members Major Arthur Crowley and Vivian Harris, who guised a plan to liberate Paris. Liberating Paris Camille and the SOE wanted to stop a Nazi train carrying V-2 rockets to gain papers to disguise themselves to infiltrate the German HQ in Paris. U.S. Army soldiers Ronald "Red" Daniels and Robert Zussman succeeded in stopping the train, but caused it to crash and alerted every German outpost in the area. Rousseau rescued the two, and returned them to their squad, Crowley, and Vivian. Rousseau informs their squad leaders, Joseph Turner and William Pierson that they weren't suppose to destroy the train, and what they need from it. At the German HQ, Rousseau and Crowley disguise themselves and infiltrate the base, as Camille is ordered to make the switch with Karl Fischer. Meeting with Fischer, he informs her she is early and that he is late for meeting. In addition, Fischer states that he is being suspected of being a spy, and tells her to take a shortcut to Heinrich's office. Doing so, she is confronted by Heinrich and kills him with a cup, leaving to the war room. Making the switch, Rousseau reunites with Crowley and plants the bomb so their allies can start the assault. She is seen in the fight to liberate Paris, and sees Paris be liberated, accomplishing her goals. Gallery Rousseau-Rescuer.jpg|Rousseau rescuing Red and Zussman. Rousseau-Crowley.jpg|Rousseau and Crowley. Rousseau_MeetTheAllies_WWII.png|Rousseau in "Liberation". Trivia *She is about 5’7 and 120 lbs. *Zussman seems to have somewhat of a crush on her. *She is similar to Ilona from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare as they are both tough female characters within the series. They have also both sworn revenge on a villain. In Ilona’s case, it’s Jonathan Irons. In Rousseau’s case, it’s Heinrich. They are also both foreign, in Rousseau’s case, French and in Ilona’s case, Russian. They have also both fought alongside American men and a British man. In Rousseau’s case, Daniels, Zussman, William Pierson, Joseph Turner, Frank Aiello, Drew Stiles, and Arthur Crowley. In Ilona’s case, Jack Mitchell, Cormack, Knox, and Gideon. *She is also similar to Farah Karim from the 2019 reboot Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: **Both are resistance leaders. **Both lost their families to an antagonist or their forces. **Both want to liberate their countries from a regime (Nazi Party for Rousseau, and Barkov's forces for Farah). **Both kill the antagonist who are responsible for their families deaths (Heinrich for Rousseau, and J-12 and Roman Barkov for Farah). Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Female Category:Military Category:Strong-Willed Category:Outright Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Nurturer Category:Vigilante Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Leaders Category:Stalkers Category:War Heroes